movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormella
Stormella is the main antagonist of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is named so because of her magical ability to start a snowstorm. She also has her penguin butler named Ridley, and her wolves. She is voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Stormella is first seen barging into Santa Claus's workshop with Ridley and her wolves after Boone and Doggle two of Santa's elves accidentally destroyed her ice sculptures at her palace Ice Castle. She demands that they are handed over to her, but because Santa refuses that idea, she decides to forbid anyone to ever cross her ice bridge, saying that if anyone crosses, she will cause a storm. When traveling back to her castle, Stormella tells Ridley that she will wait for someone to cross her bridge so she can start the storm and finally put Santa out of business. Years later, as a young doe named Zoey crosses the bridge while looking for her friend named Rudolph, who had run away from home, she is caught and locked up by Stormella, who later imprisons Rudolph and one of his friends, Leonard, the polar bear. Rudolph tells Stormella that she will be sorry when Santa hears about this, to which Stormella replies that Santa is not worried about them as he has his own problems. She also says that since Zoey crossed her forbidden bridge, she will cast the storm of the century. When told by Zoey that it is almost Christmas and a storm would ruin everything, Stormella sings "I Hate Santa Claus". Rudolph tells Stormella that she will not get away with with this, to which Stormella tells him to just watch and when called an evil old witch by Zoey, Stormella reminds her that she made the storm possible and tells her to work that out in therapy. Stormella then leaves to cast her storm. Later, Rudolph's other friend Slyly the arctic fox sneaks into Stormella's bedroom to steal the key (while she is sleeping) and frees the heroes. Stormella confronts them and decides to harm Zoey but Rudolph in anger causes his nose to light up making Stormella fall down a cliff side, but Rudolph and his friends save her. As thanks, she owes Rudolph a wish. Although she thinks he should wish for a normal nose like the other reindeer, but he only wants her to be nice. He wishes it three times and she changes. Rudolph notices that Stormella does not look any different, but she tells that she's changed on the inside. However, she cannot stop her storm as it has to run its natural course. She sends the group on their way and let's them use her bridge as it's the shortest way before wishing them a Merry Christmas. Later, on Christmas, Stormella gets a new ice sculpture of herself from Rudolph and is later shown among the characters who are singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", and was last seen playing the piano. Category:Female Villains Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Singing Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omniscient Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Psychics Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Friend of the hero Category:Saboteurs Category:Successful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Force of Nature Category:Deal Makers Category:Cold-Hearted Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Child-Abusers Category:Witches Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Tyrants Category:Disciplinarians Category:Villains Turned To The Light Side Category:Living Villains